GoT gone insane!
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: Isabel is obsessed with Ethan, Jimmy threatens people, Arkarian is super over protective of Rochelle and DILLION DIDN'T EVEN TURN UP! This all happens when... they turn up at my house.


Rochelle: HEY!! I FOUND SOMONE!!!!

Me: What….. the…. heck are you doing here?!!!!!!

Rochelle: Trying to find the owner of this house!

Me: It's me! And how did you get here?

Rochelle: You tell me, in the mean time, the others and I-

Me: Wait, did you say 'the others'?!

Rochelle: Yes.

Me: Who else is here?

Matt: (out of nowhere): You found someone! Good. No time to explain but Arkarian pissed off Jimmy and is fighting for his life!!

Me: WTF?

-Matt then grabs Rochelle and me and rushes upstairs-

Me: Is anyone else here?!!

Matt: uhhhh… I think I saw Shaun on my way to your room which means Ethan should be here someplace.

Me: So you mean to tell me that I have Jimmy, you, Rochelle, Arkarian, Shaun and Ethan all in one place????!!!

Rochelle: No. Neriah is here too

Me: OH WELL then! So where's Jimmy?

Jimmy: FOR THE LAST TIME- I AM NOT A PROTECTOR WANNABE!!!

Matt: There.

Me: No! Stop! My hose isn't hot headed moron proof!!!!!

Arkarian: Thank goodness you're here, Rochelle! Threaten him or he'll kill me!!!

Me: O FOR THE LOVE OF- (hands Jimmy a badge that says –Protector- in bold)

Me (still): Would you morons stop so I can figure-

Jane (out of no where again): You can't talk to my Jimmikins that way!

Isabel (out of no where again): "Jimmikins"?

Me: O no!! Not you guys!!!! This can't possible get any-

Laura: before you finish let me make sure you know I'm here!!!

Me: (Shouting at the top of my lungs) ANYONE ELSE IN THIS HOUSE, PLEASE COME HERE NOW!!!

Ethan: I'm here!

Shaun: Me too!

Neriah: -Giggle- Me!

5 minutes later-

All: WHERE ARE WE? WHAT'S YOUR NAME? WHERE DO WE SLEEP? WHAT'S FOR LUNCH?

Me: Stop asking me random questions!!! Who said you could live here?

Jimmy: You did remember? (cracks knuckles And I said I'd let you live.)

Me: O yah! I remember! Eheh must've forgotten!

Jimmy: That's more like it!

Me: Ok people, until I find a way to get you back in my G.o.T books with out harming it or you; you all need to stay here. Since I only have 5 extra rooms, you are going to share with someone else.

Shaun: How will we pick room mates?

Me: Already done! I pick them.

Neriah: That's not fair! We should pick randomly.

Me: Fine, fine, Matt you pick from this hat with all your names in it that happen to appear just now…. weird.

Matt, with his eyes shut, picks a name.

Me: What does it say?

Matt: Moron

Me: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Matt: No! That's what the paper says

Me: Oh ok then your room mate is Jimmikins

Jimmy: FOR THE LAST TIME- STOP CALLING ME THAT!!

Me (whispers to Neriah): Ten bucks says it won't be the last.

Neriah: You're on!

Matt: I can't sleep in the same room as Jimmy! He'll kill me!

Me: Fine! Cry baby. Pick again.

And it goes on like that for pretty pages. Finally they all have room mates-

Me: Lets review. Arkarian, who did you pick?

Arkarian: Isabel…

Isabel: Do I HAVE to?

Me: Yes, Matt, who did you pick?

Matt: Neriah.

Me: Ethan?

Ethan: ….

Me: Ethan….

Ethan: The Traitor…

Rochelle: (clears throat)

Ethan: Rochelle.

Me: Moron?

Everyone: ……

Me: Jimmy

Jimmy: That's JIMMY THE PROTECTOR to you!

Me: No it isn't, who did you pick?

Jimmy: Shaun

Me: Leaving Jane and Laura to share a room. Now you can go see your rooms and unpack.

Everyone: WE HAVE NO STUFF TO UNPACK! WE DID'T PLAN THIS!!!

Me: ….. Remind me to take you to the mall for calming pills. (sniffs) Ewww! And bathing supplies!

Jimmy: Are you saying I smell, unpleasant?!?

Me: (Walks away whistling)

In Ethan and Rochelle's room-

Ethan: I really hate her.

Rochelle: Me too.

Ethan: I think she meant for there to be only one bed in here.

In Jane and Laura's room-

Jane (laugh non stop): Did you see the look on Ethan's face when he pulled out Rochelle's name?

Laura (Also laughing non stop): I was to busy looking at Isabel who was holding back tears!

Both continue to laugh.

In Isabel and Arkarian's room-

Arkarian: I can't believe my Rochelle is sharing a room with that object animating freak!

Isabel: Shut up Arkarian!

Arkarian (ignoring Isabel): And did you see their room!! They have one bed!!

Isabel: You can stop now!

Arkarian (once again, ignoring Isabel): ONE! If he tries anything, I'm gonna-

Isabel: Would you just SHUT UP!

Arkarian: What? I'm on a rant here!

Isabel: -sigh- Never mind.

In Jimmy and Shaun's room-

Shaun: I can't believe someone from my own family is being forced to room with such a poor guard!

Jimmy: From what I know of her, she is quite a skilled Guard.

Shaun: Are you joking? Even Ethan could beat her!

Jimmy: Funny story about that actually…

In Neriah and Matt's room-

Matt: Waaa! I wanted to room with Rochelle! Waaaaa!

Neriah: Man, that girl's right, you ARE a cry baby!

**The next day…**

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Run out of kitchen)

Me (actually looks up form reading G.o.T book): Ok, I'll bite. What are you guys running from this time? If it's the oven again I'm going to though something very heavy at you. And I won't miss.

Everyone (ignores me and continues to run around room): AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me (grabs random hand from mob): Again I ask; what are you guys running from?

Laura: We walked into the kitchen for a snack and all of a sudden, the box hanging over the oven started yelling at us.

Me: You guys face death almost every day of you lives and are scared of a box?

Laura: A yelling box. And no I don't fight evil every day THEY do.

Me: Anyway, a box over the stove….. O! My hot chocolate is ready!

Everyone stops and looks at me.

Arkarian: What is that thing?

Me: Its hot, melted chocolate in milk.

Arkarian: Not that, the box!

Me: Oh. It's called a microwave. It heats things up when they're cold.

Arkarian: Oooohhh ok.

Matt: Speaking of food, I'm sooooo hungry.

Me: Go make some popcorn. That way everyone can have some.

Matt: Ok!

In the kitchen… alone-

Matt: Let's see… this has to be enough for everyone! Even Ethan!!

59 minutes later-

Arkarian: I'm starving!

Me: Hey Matt weren't you going to make popcorn.

Matt: It's still cooking.

Me: Matt, popcorn takes about 1 minute to make.

Matt: Really? O no.

**BOOM**

Shaun: Attack of the killer popcorn!!!

Neriah: Salt in my eye, salt in my eye!!!!

Jimmy, how much popcorn did you make?

Matt: 5 packs?

Me: What? Ahhhhhhh!( drowns in popcorn)

Isabel: Ethan, save me!!!

Ethan: Eww. No. Jane, YOU save YOUR daughter.

Arkarian: (floating on top of popcorn) I'm in heaven!

Rochelle: Everyone on the roof!

Everyone got on and stayed on the roof till the next day-

Me: Thanks for helping me clean the place guys.

Arkarian: You're welcome!

Me: I was being sarcastic!

Neriah: How are things inside?

Me: Well I looked around and have good news and bad news.

Ethan: What's the good news?

Me: The good news is…….

Me: The good news is I just saved a bunch of money on my car issuance by switching to gecko!

Jane: ……but you're not old enough to drive.

Me: I'm just kidding! The real good news is- we have enough popcorn to decorate the Christmas tree and still have some left to last us a month, I found some mistletoe and hung it up at the ends of all the hallways and I legally changed Jimmy's name to moron!

Jimmy: WHAT???!!!

Matt: THANK YOU! I've wanted to do that for years!

Jimmy: -Glares a very scary glare-

Me: Ok, that last ones not true. Not yet, anyway.

Neriah: What's the bad news?

Me: The bad news is that I just noticed we are all out of blue hair dye.

Arkarian: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Relax!

Arkarian: What's mistletoe?

Me: If a boy and a girl are caught standing under it, they have to kiss!

Everyone but me: (twitch) kiss…..? (twitch) (twitch)

Me: Except if you're related to them! What minds do you people have?!

Everyone but me: Ohhhhhhhh.

Me: Now go to bed, weirdoes.

On the way back, Arkarian, Isabel and Ethan get caught under mistletoe.

Arkarian and Ethan stare at each other.

Isabel: (Looks at Ethan with puppy dog eyes) Wellll?

Ethan: uhhhhh…… See ya Matt! (Runs for it)

Arkarian and Isabel: Noooooo!

Arkarian: So now what?

Isabel: Now I find a way to get Ethan under the mistletoe with me.

Arkarian: Where's the part where I kiss you?

Isabel: I'll give a choice- 1.You kiss me after you swear you won't tell anyone or 2. Before you die.

Arkarian: Okay!

(Kiss…That turns into a full on pash)

Arkarian: Isabel, the last 54 times you tried to get Ethan under the mistletoe with you didn't work. So what makes you think this plan will? So far all I've seen is 3 crying fits by you, Ethan get 2 black eyes and I loose about 4 teeth.

Isabel: If you treasure your life, you'll stop asking questions.

Arkarian: Ok. Ok.

Isabel: All right! There he is! Remember your line?

Arkarian: Yes.

Isabel: Good. Now go get'em!

Arkarian: (Walks up to Ethan while Isabel hides) Hey Ethan! Guess what? I found something cool at the end of the hallway!

Ethan: If it's Isabel, an alligator or a chair with duck tape on it, I'm not looking at it.

Arkarian: It's not. I swear!

Ethan: Ok… (Walks to end of hallway) what is it?

Isabel: Ha! Now you have to kiss me!

Ethan: Why?

Isabel: Because we are under the maistlto- wait, WHERE'S THE MISTLTOE?!

Me: I took them down since its not Christmas any more.

Isabel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Cries)

Ethan: Right……. (Backs away to other side of hallway)

Rochelle: (Reading) So Professor Moody was evil……O hi Ethan!

Ethan: Oh. Hi Roche- WHY IS THERE STILL MISTLTOE HERE?!

Me: Oh….. I guess I missed one. Well ether way, it's there now so kiss!

Arkarian: WHAT????

Me: Lets leave them alone. Arkarian, Isabel, lets go! (Runs dragging those 2)

Ethan: Wait! O man….

Rochelle: Ok… lets get this over with.

Ethan inches to Rochelle.

Rochelle inches to Ethan.

Ethan leans in toward Rochelle.

Rochelle leans in toward Ethan.

Just as they kiss, Shaun walks around the corner and sees them.

Shaun: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Faints)

Ethan and Rochelle: Uh – oh…

Me: Wow…… you made him faint.

Ethan and Rochelle: We can explain!

Me: Teach me this power! (Bows)

Ethan and Rochelle: Um…..

The next day Matt and Neriah got into a fierce fight with each other.

Matt and Neriah: Rock….paper…..scissors…..SHOOT!

Matt: Scissors!

Neriah: Rock! I win!

Matt: Best 4 out of 6!

Matt and Neriah: Rock……paper…..scissors…SHOOT!

Matt: Rock!

Neriah: Rock!

Matt: Tie! Neriah, why do you always do rock?

Jane: Let me try!

Matt: Ok! You and me!

Matt and Jane: Rock…..paper….scissors….SHOOT!!

Jane: Paper!

Matt: Rock! I win!

Jane: O no you don't! (Throws cutlery at Matt)

Matt: Ahhhhhh! (Defends with Immortal powers… but they are no match for the eating utensils)

Me: (in my pantry) A ha! We do have fruit snacks! (Blue light comes through wall)

Me: What the-(another comes though) STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY HOUSE!!!!

Matt: Sorry…

Me: If you're going to kill each other, do it out side! I want no blood on my carpet unless I cause it! (They leave) Now where am I going to find someone dumb enough to trick into fixing these holes?

Me: (Jimmy walks by) Ooooooo MORON!!!!

Jimmy: (looks around) Me?

Me: No, Moron. I want that chair next to you to come alive and walk over here.

Jimmy: I can never tell when your sarcastic.

On the way to their rooms Matt and Rochelle get caught under the mistletoe.

Matt: umm... we uh kiss now, right?

Rochelle: I guess so.

Rochelle and Matt lean in toward each other.

Me: O no! No Mattchelle moments in my house! Here!

Switches Neriah with Rochelle. Before he can stop, Matt kisses Neriah.

Me: (sing- song voice)By the way Rochelle! Some ones waiting for in your bed!!!

Rochelle: Shut up! You're the one who put one bed in me and Ethan's room.

Me: Yah…. I know.


End file.
